


Brian

by scorpiobabylon



Series: Will "Bicycle" Graham [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Power Bottom Will Graham, Riding, Size Kink, Will Graham is a slut and happy to be called a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiobabylon/pseuds/scorpiobabylon
Summary: Will Graham's a slut. Will Graham sleeps with Brian Zeller.





	Brian

Brian’s heart was thumping in that way it did when he knew he was in trouble. Will Graham was gonna hurt his feelings.

Brian assumed he was getting a confrontation when Will pulled him aside outside the lab, and nearly got whiplash as the guy he was ready to defend himself against acted at ease. Will leaned against the wall in a relaxed way, downright flirtatious, and tilted his head back, subtly drawing attention to the long column of his throat. He’d never seen Graham soften like this, and his brain felt like it was misfiring.

It had to be a trap, right? He would still do his freaky mind tricks, probably tell Brian he could see into his head and that it was all shit.

Will said “hey”, in a gentle tone, and Brian flinched.

“I’m sorry, Will.” He choked out immediately.

Will blinked at that, folding his arms. “Why?” He was starting to smirk, looking more like the catty Will Graham he’d expected to talk to.

“I said some, um, unfair things about you.. Behind your back. It was wrong of me.” Brian grimaced. “I don’t even know why I said them.”

“You didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, from what I’ve gleaned.” Will said simply, eyebrows raised. “Some of the finest investigative work I’ve ever seen from you, actually.”

That was mean, but Brian was still floundering to make sense of it. “I--... Called you a slut.”

“Uh-huh.” Will agreed, eyes drifting to the glass windows of the morgue.

“I… Told Katz and Price that we’d slept together.”

Will frowned. “Well, that wasn’t true.” He looked back to Brian, still more inquisitive than offended. “Why?”

“I wanted to give my story a source. It was a schoolyard r--”

“No.” Will interrupted, and moved away from the wall to saunter closer to Zeller. He played with the buttons of Brian’s shirt, head down, then flicked his eyes up to ask, “Why haven’t we slept together?”

Brian scrunched his brows as he processed. This had to be a limited-time offer, so he hesitated only momentarily, wetting his lips before speaking. “No idea. We should, uh, remedy that.” He felt his confidence returning incrementally.

“Good thinking. Your place?”

“You don’t want me to buy you a drink, or--”

“Is your place alright, Brian?”

“... Yeah. Yeah, my place is great.”

\------------------------------

Brian’s apartment was cute. More in keeping with Will’s taste than he’d expected; he asked about the stained wood dining table, and Brian told him he’d done it himself. Will was glad to see Brian’s usual self-assured spirit returning.

Will had been ready for a little more resistance; some feeble attempts to come off as this nice dude who’d been misunderstood by him, but got none. When he asked Brian to undress, he was keen on immediately doing so. Will stumbled to keep up, laughing at their joint difficulty finding a rhythm.

“Lay down, big guy.” Will instructed, gently pushing at Brian’s bare chest to encourage him onto the mattress. Brian did as he was told, settling in to enjoy the show. He kept his gray briefs on, hand inside, starting to stroke himself.

Will stripped down to nothing, crawling over the man whose bed he was inhabiting for the evening and giving him their first kiss. Will could immediately sense that it wasn’t gonna do it for him, even as Brian tried to follow his mouth as he pulled away. Will was more curious about exploring other options, like sitting up to peel Brian’s underwear back and get a good look at his cock.

Will let out a soft whistle, testing out the way it felt in his hand. “You’re a fucking monster, Zeller, I had no idea.”

“You couldn’t, um-- empathize to find out that I had a big dick?”

“There’s just no accounting for this type of anomaly.” Will deadpanned, even as he rolled his thumb over the thick head and looked directly into Brian’s eyes. “Please tell me you have lube.”

“Yeah, I’m not an idiot.” He whacked Will’s thigh, trying to roll out from under him. Will dismounted and watched as Brian kneeled on the carpet to pull a sealed bin out from under his bed. Will’s heart-rate picked up in anticipation, like he might have toys in there, but it was literally just lubricant and condoms. Will covered his eyes with his forearm, laying in dramatic boredom until he felt the bed creak under Brian’s weight again.

“You gonna climb on, or do I have to pick you up?”

Will frowned at that, opening his mouth to snap back, but pausing when he caught a glimpse of that cock again. Big, stupid, circumcised cock, now properly suited and slicked up in Brian’s fist. “I’ll climb on.” Will conceded, straddling Brian’s hips again and sinking back to feel him between his thighs. He hummed pleasantly, helping him get properly lined up with where he wanted him.

The tip of Brian’s cock nudged at Will’s entrance, and he huffed, moving his hands up to appreciate Will’s body while he started to sink. “Okay--... Oh, god, Graham.”

Will gasped, just letting gravity take over once it was part of the way in, settling, revelling in the discomfort of not having had any finger-prep. It wasn’t Will’s first rodeo, but this was a big fuckin’ horse. He sighed and started rocking, finding just the right angle to color that distressing stretch with bliss. “Oh.” He threw his head back, warming to the experience with shut eyes and his fingers splayed on Brian’s smooth chest.

“You like that?” Brian croaked, exhaling a kind of chuckle at how quickly Will’s attitude changed with the correct stimulus. “You like that, baby boy? You like daddy’s big cock?”

“Uh-huh.” Will answered, cracking an eye open, not totally tuning Brian out now that he was saying something interesting. “I like it. Oh--” He dictated his own pleasure, sitting back hard, then clenching his muscles as he rocked up, milking the dick he was on for all it was worth. “Oh, my god, daddy.”

Brian rewarded Will’s choice of language by giving attention to his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and pinching. That earned a soft moan, so he kept doing it, worrying them between his thumbs and forefingers while Will rode him. His own hips came up to meet the heavy rocking, thrusting shallowly, even as Will was happy to do all the work.

“You look so fuckin’ pretty, riding like this. You were made for it. M-Made to take a fat cock, huh?”

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh.” Will’s voice pitched up, face and chest flushed now, curls in his eyes.

“Say, ‘yes, daddy’.” Brian twisted Will’s nipples in what was meant to be punishment, but it made will cry out in univocal enjoyment.

“Yes, daddy! Yes, daddy!” Will picked up the pace, jaw slack, jouncing as his body accepted the size of the cock he was fucking himself on. “So good-- fuck.” He panted, leaning over Brian a little more to change the tilt and brush more against his prostate. He shuddered as he found what he needed, eyes unfocused on the man underneath him. Will was totally glazed over, just babbling as he used Brian’s body. “You’re so big, daddy, you’re so fuckin’ big.”

“You wanna show daddy what you look like when you cum?” Brian asked, one moving firmly to hold Will’s hip while the other wrapped around his untouched cock. Will whined, Brian’s touch magnifying how much his dick suddenly ached. He nodded shakily, too full with sensation to deny the offer.

“Yeah. Yeah, let me-- ah. Hah.” Will dropped his head, shoulders rolling back as he attempted to compose himself for the sake of maintaining his rhythm. He came back up in a broken moan, belly tight, much closer to the edge than he’d thought. “Oh, my god. Daddy, please, please--” Brian worked him vigorously, pumping him off until he was gasping and striping Brian’s chest with semen.

Will looked half-nauseous as he came down from his orgasm. He kept rolling his hips to stimulate inside, even as it leaned heavy on the side of pain after finishing. “Go on.” He goaded, the dreamy lust in his eyes re-sharpening, zeroing in on Brian’s face with a hard edge. “Cum. Cum in me.”

Both of Brian’s hands groped around Will’s strong thighs, trying to find purchase, finally gripping his ass and moving him up and down just how he wanted. His fingers squeezed hard, only needing a few more thrusts before he was knocking his head back and groaning and swearing. “Fuck-- fuck, fuck, fuck, Will--”

Will moved him through it until Brian was looking properly sated, at which point he stilled and sighed. He got off of him, off the bed, bare feet padding through Brian’s bedroom on his way to the bathroom.

Brian lay prostrate and dazed for a long time. Long enough that he heard the toilet flush and the faucet run, then felt a warm hand on his chest.

“Hey.” Will said, and Brian blinked at him. “I’m gonna head home. Thanks for that.”

“D’you wanna stay, or--?”

Will shook his head in a way that was straightforward without being cruel. Brian registered that he’d always planned on leaving after. He nodded in understanding, and brushed his knuckles over the back of Will’s hand as he moved away from him.

“Later, Graham.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading part two of the series where Will Graham sleeps with everyone! Feel free to leave comments, and requests for who you're eager to see him with. Next installment should be posted soon. Cheers!


End file.
